Je t'aime
by In02
Summary: La música permite expresar sentimientos ¿pero quién diría que gracias a ella encontrarías al amor de tu vida?CAPITULO3! MISHIRO Y SORATO.
1. Promesas al vacío

* * *

Los derechos de autor de los creadores de digimon

Hola!Espero que sea de su agrado In 02

La edad correspondiente de los chicos es:

Tai: 18 años

Matt: 18 años

Sora:18 años

TK:16 años

Capitulo 1 Promesas al vacío.

"Se ve bien, aunque tal vez más hacia la derecha luciría mejor; procura tener cuidado con el reloj de pared"-sugirió una voz de mujer con bastante paciencia-.

"¿Aquí esta bien?" -preguntó un chico moreno con tono cansado mientras se llevaba las manos a su cabello castaño y bastante revuelto-Vaya que es un piano muy grande.

"Quedo perfecto, seguramente le va a gustar mucho…bueno gracias por tu ayuda, no hubiera podido moverlo yo sola"-agradeció la mujer con mucho entusiasmo-.

"¡Ya llegue"!- se escuchó la voz de una joven pelirroja, que a lo lejos colocaba sus tenis en una repisa y los sustituía por unas pantuflas de osito color rosa pálido (n.a. típico de una casa japonesa).-"Esta haciendo un calor tremendo"- finalizó mientras entraba a la sala, percibiendo ese aroma con un toque suave de limón que caracterizaba su casa-.

"¡Hola hija, llegaste muy temprano¿qué no tenías clase de tenis?"-cuestionó la madre de Sora.

"Se suspendió…. ¿Tai, Hola… ¿no crees que es muy temprano para salir?

"Oh,si yo solo vine porque.."

"Tai vino para ayudarme a colocar el piano en un lugar adecuado"-interrumpió la Sra. Takenouchi-.

"¿Piano?"- Sora inclino la cabeza y en una esquina de la salita pudo observar el piano, tenía acabados dorados en forma de flores, madera muy fina y despedía un olor a nuevo-"!Esta preciosoooo¡Gracias mamá!- exclamo la joven con exaltación.

RINGGGG…RINGGG…RINGGG

"Sabía que te gustaría, voy a atender el teléfono, los dejo a solas tortolitos"-Dijo la madre de Sora en forma de complicidad-.

"¿Tú ya sabías Tai?"-cuestionó la chica al joven futbolista-

"¿Eh¿Qué cosa?-dijo distraídamente Taichi.

"Pues lo del piano, realmente me sorprendió que mamá me lo comprará, solo le había comentado un poco acerca del tema, pero se lo tomó muy enserio¿Tai me estás escuchando?"-reclamó Sora un poco molesta.

"Por supuesto"-contestó Taichi mirándola a los ojos, perdiéndose en su mirada y esque realmente no comprendía como lo hacía, como lograba sorprenderlo diariamente, Sora siempre había sido hermosa, pero los últimos años cambió drásticamente, su silueta era delgada pero aún así lucía unas curvas bien marcadas, era muy atractiva, ya que siempre se dedicó a realizar cualquier deporte, el tennis le ayudó bastante, además dejo crecer su cabello hasta la mitad de su espalda, lo recortó en varias capas y siempre que lo peinaba tomaba un aspecto ondulado; pero ella, en esencia, seguía siendo la misma de siempre, buena, compasiva y siempre se preocupaba por todos-.

"Mmm, esta bien, te creo"-esbozó una sonrisa y dirigió una mirada juguetona a Tai.

"Por cierto ¿recuerdas el torneo de futbol que te mencione, me dieron la fecha y el lugar, será en Brasil y el vuelo sale mañana a las 5 AM- indicó Tai esperando la respuesta de Sora-.

"Porque…¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?"-reclamó Takenouchi con voz melancólica mientras bajaba la mirada-.

"Apenas me enviaron la carta ayer, hubo un error en mis datos personales, incluso el número telefónico estaba mal, perdóname Sora"-Taichi levantó la barbilla de la pelirroja- "sabes que si tu quieres, yo puedo quedarme, solo…"

"No, no Tai, es una oportunidad muy grande, no deberías desperdiciarla, todo esta bien, te entiendo"-Sora fingió una sonrisa-"Dime¿cuánto tiempo estarás ahí?"

-Taichi desvió su mirada hacia otro lugar-"Serán seis meses"-no podía contener la mirada de Sora sobre la suya-.

"Es mucho tiempo….te voy a extrañar mucho, pero te deseo mucha suerte Tai…"-dijo rápidamente para disminuir el dolor, pero está vez con una sonrisa sincera, quería mucho a Tai, pero sabía que su sueño era llegar a ser un futbolista, y ella no debía ser un obstáculo, dejarlo ir era una muestra mayor del amor que le tenía.

"Gracias Sora"-Taichi se agachó y unió en un dulce beso sus labios con los de Sora-"pero recuerda que no es una despedida, amenazo con volver ¿eh?"-Sonrío Tai.

_Te estaré esperando.._

_Y yo pensaré en ti.._

"Era tu nuevo maestro de piano, vendrá hoy en la tarde para asesorarte¿estás bien hija"?-mencionó preocupada la Sra. Takenouchi-.

Se fue…él se fue madre……..-dijo finalmente Sora derramando unas lagrimas-.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rojas o rosas, aunque las amarillas también son bellas"-reflexionaba un chico rubio mientras contemplaba un gran estante donde se encontraban flores de distintos tipos-"¿tú que dices hermano, las rojas o las rosas?"

"Vamos, T.K. llevas una hora decidiendo, porque no le compras unos chocolates y ya"- Exclamó un Yamato bastante desesperado-.

"No, es algo muy común, aunque las flores también lo son"-dijo algo decepcionado Takeru-"Tal vez deba buscar otro tipo de regalo".

"¿QUEEEEÉ¿Y por eso te estuve esperando tanto tiempo, esta bien que seas mi hermano pero no te aproveches.."

"Exageras, Kari no es cualquier chica, no puedo regalarle cualquier cosa, menos en nuestro aniversario, se merece algo muy especial, además, no es mi culpa que aún no hayas encontrado el amor"-concluyó takeru-.

"Tampoco es para que me ofendas, a pesar de que soy muy popular y atractivo no logró encontrar a alguien que llame realmente mi atención"-dijo orgullosamente Yamato-"Tendré que consolarme con la ola de chicas que siempre andan siguiéndome"-suspiró por parte de Yamato-"¿Entonces que piensas hacer?"

"Se me acaba de ocurrir una gran idea¿la mamá de Sora sabe hacer arreglos florales no, podría pedirle que haga uno para Kari"-sugirió T.K.

"Hace tiempo que cerró su florería, no creo que quiera hacerte un arreglo como una excepción, pero si se lo pides a Sora, seguramente accederá, tengo entendido que ella aprendió a realizar arreglos florales también"-Yamato aseguró con una mueca bastante triunfante-.

"¡Es una gran idea!"-exclamó Takeru

"Claro que si, por algo soy Matt Ishida" (n.a. que creído, pero esta re lindoo)

"Es mejor que nos vayamos ya, son las 6 de la tarde y tengo un ensayo con la banda"

"¡No puede ser!", tengo que ir a mi entrenamiento de básquet-T.K. tomó su mochila y salió casi volando ,pero se detuvo un momento-"Hermano, me harías otro gran favor"-.

"¿Otro, con lo de hoy ya fue suficiente…estoy algo cansado"

"Por favor"-suplicó T.K. con los característicos y bien conocidos ojos de perrito (n.a. Que cute!)

"Dime que es lo que quieres"-preguntó Yamato sin tener otra opción

"Lo que sucede es que mañana tengo que ir a la casa de mamá; me pidió que la ayudara con algunas cosas así que no podré ir a casa de Sora, en cambio tú vives cerca, incluso eres uno de sus mejores amigos, te ayudará con mucho gusto"-dijo un sonriente Takeru.-

"Yo no sé nada de arreglos con flores"-Yamato bostezó intentando evadir a Takeru.

"¿Entonces como es que te has ligado a tantas chicas?"

"No necesito darles nada para que me sigan como locas"

"Bien, bien…¿me vas a ayudar?"

"Pero hoy no puedo recuerda que tengo ensayo.."

"Gracias hermano, te lo agradeceré toda la vida"(n.a. típica frase de un hermano desesperado)"ya son las 6:10 será mejor que me vaya antes que me saquen del equipo¡hasta luego Matt!"

"¡Y quién va a pagar estás flores, rayos, tendré que regresarlas,"- Tomó las flores que Takeru escogió anteriormente para devolverlas a la anciana que atendía la florería-

"Disculpe, estás flores no me convencieron del todo ¿las puedo devolver?"-Yamato volteo hacia donde estaba la anciana para escuchar su respuesta-.

"Pero si son muy lindas deberías quedártelas"-la anciana hizo muecas como queriendo decir -"no pienso perder una venta"-A Yamato no le quedo de otra más que comprarlas-.

"Que día, no debí ayudar a T.K., además estás flores me salieron carisímas, esa viejita si que me vio la cara"-dijo mientras se marchaba hacia el ensayo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DINGGG DOONNNGG

"Adelante pase por favor"-La Sra. Takenouchi abrió la puerta-"¡Bienvenido! Sora vendrá en un momento…

"Hija, llego tu profesor"-Gritó su madre, ya que Sora se encontraba en su habitación desde la despedida de Taichi-.

"Grandioso, primero se va Tai, y conociendo a mi madre, en la sala debe estar esperándome un señor bastante aburrido, definitivamente este no era mi concepto de aprender a tocar piano pero bueno…inclusive no se ni para que me pidió que me arreglara, no creo que el "señor" vaya a ser una gran personalidad"-Pensó la pelirroja mientras colocaba un poco de brillo transparente en sus labios, mirándose al espejo, pudo notar que había quedado bastante bien, a pesar que no solía arreglarse muy seguido, optó por usar una falda de mezclilla que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, unas sandalias color azul, una camisa de tirantes del mismo color, y una diadema que tenía incrustados cristales, junto con unas pulseras que hacían juego con la diadema-.

"SORAAA"-Grito nuevamente su madre

"Ya voy"-Sora entró a la salita y quedo pasmada con lo que vio, no se esperaba algo como eso, o mejor dicho como "él", pero definitivamente no se trataba de un viejo aburrido-.

"Creo que huele a quemado, deben ser las galletas¡no tardó!"-La Sra. Takenouchi salió corriendo de la sala-.

"Yo te conozco¿Ó acaso me equivoco?"-mencionó el joven para romper el hielo-.

"¿MI….MICHEL?"

Continuará……

Espero que les haya gustado, es la primera vez que hago un fic, así que no sean tan crueles pelase! Y dejen aunque sea un review, con su comentario por supuesto!

Atte: In02

Este fic es dedicado a mi gatito tommy, que tristemente murió hoy


	2. Clases de piano

Los derechos de autor pertenecen a los creadores de digimon

Realmente me sorprendió mucho que me escribieran reviews, muchísimas gracias!

**Naoko Tsukino: **Gracias por tu apoyo, pero intentaré mejorar mi forma de escribir, hacerla más "original", aunque se que eso cuesta mucho trabajo, gracias nuevamente.

**Chikage-SP: **También agradezco tu review, mi pareja favorita era el taiora, me fascinaba totalmente, pero en 02 cuando conocí el sorato, me gustó + y decidí quedarme con esa pareja, de todas formas me sigue agradando lo del taiora, así que coincido contigo n.n, y lo de los reviews anónimos ya lo cheque, gracias por el dato y por lo de mi mascota ;-;.

**Alexeigirl: **¡Que comes k adivinas! Tus predicciones son ciertas, pero durante el desarrollo del fic varios sentimientos van a cambiar, y si es Michael el amigo de Mimi, es solo que no se muy bien como se escribe, mi hermano se llama igual pero se escribe diferente, por eso lo escribí igual que el nombre de mi bro. Agradezco mucho tus observaciones Alexe, si vez más x ahí me notificas, y lo del gatito me dolió muchísimo, pero poco a poco lo voy superando, y me hace sentir mejor que entiendan mi pena, Graxiass!

**Ariel: **Gracias por lo del review, y en cuanto a lo del sorato se va a ver en este capitulo e irá aumentando cada vez más t lo prometo, solo que también quiero hacer un espacio para las demás parejas n-n.

El capitulo esta un poco largo (según mi criterio) pero les aseguró que les va a gustar

Capitulo 2

Clases de piano.

"¿MI….MICHAEL?"-Por más que Sora abría los ojos, no podía creer Michael fuera su maestro de piano-"Debe haber un error"-formuló la pelirroja inmutándose a decir algo-.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"-El chico comenzó a mover su mano de un lado hacia otro frente a la pelirroja para llamar su atención-.

"Perdona, por un momento creí que eras alguien más"-la joven extendió su mano-"Mi nombre es Sora Takenouchi, mucho gusto en conocerte"

"Pero si ya nos conocemos, ¿eres la amiga de Mimi, o me equivoco?"-Michael soltó una risita; la cara de Sora había adquirido una expresión muy graciosa-.

Las sospechas de la pelirroja eran certeras, ese muchacho era Michael.

"No te preocupes…también me costó trabajo reconocerte, has cambiado mucho"-Enseguida tomó la mano de Sora para no dejarla en el aire-"Gusto en verte"

"Igualmente"-murmullo la joven, los dos chicos sonrieron-.

"Las galletas están totalmente desechas y para colmo los ingredientes se terminaron; veo que ya se están conociendo, ¡muy bien, iré al super no tardo"-La Señora Takenouchi agarró de la mesita una bolsa para las compras y salió inmediatamente.

"¿Por qué no te sientas?"-preguntó cortésmente la pelirroja-.

"OK"- el rubio de cabello rizado se acomodó en el sofá-"tu casa es muy linda"-comentó mientras miraba la gran cantidad de colores pasteles con los cuales estaba decorada-.

"Mi madre adora los colores claros y pasteles. Dime ¿Por qué estás en Japón?"

"Eh decidido comenzar una carrera en el medio artístico; en Norteamérica es necesario tener experiencia, así que vine a Japón a entrenarme y que mejor manera de hacerlo si no como maestro"-explicó Mich-"Mimi se emociono con la idea, sin pensarlo dos veces me acompaño a Odaiba, pero lo que nunca me imagine es que llegará a darte clases a ti, ¿que pequeño es el mundo, no crees Sora?".

"Vaya que lo es, pero me extraña que Mimi no me haya llamado"-El semblante de la joven mostró preocupación-.

"Tranquila, que esa carita de princesa se te va a arrugar"-insinuó Mich, mientras acercaba su mano al rostro de Sora y lo acariciaba suavemente-

Sora no pudo evitar ruborizarse y mucho menos recordar a Taichi, pero también a alguien más…esos ojos azules no tenían comparación."Será mejor que comencemos con las clases"- Propuso Takenouchi separándose inmediatamente de Mich-.

"Tienes razón, entonces empecemos"-Mich hizo un ademán a la pelirroja , dándole a entender que tomará asiento cerca del piano, ella asintió mientras cataba sus ordenes, enseguida Michael se situó a lado de Sora, provocando que la chica se sintiera bastante incomoda, aunque logró ocultarlo bastante bien-.

"El primer paso para aprender a tocar el piano es sentir el momento del contacto de tus manos con las teclas, puedes percibir como ese bello y suave sonido se va uniendo para conformar una melodía"- especifico Mich-"Hay mucha gente que piensa que solo por aprender notas y saber tocar el piano ya tienen la habilidad, pero el verdadero éxito se encuentra en los sentimientos"

"¿Los sentimientos?"

"Así es, el piano es una alternativa para expresar todo lo que sientes, lo mismo pasa con cualquier otro instrumento musical, el verdadero talento radica en el amor…puedes hacerlo por amor al arte, la necesidad de tener un pasatiempo, incluso algunas personas lo hacen para apartar la soledad, y la más concurrida es para abrir tu corazón a esa persona especial"

-La pelirroja reflexiono palabra por palabra-"ahora comprendo"-susurro de tal forma que solo podía escucharse ella misma-.

"Disculpa"-Mich notó nuevamente la mirada perdida de la joven-.

"¿Qué, ¿Cuál, ¿Qué cosa?"-Sora volteaba a todos lados- (n.a. estilo anime XD).

"JAJAJAJAJA"

"¿Qué sucede?"

"¡Hay niña, siempre estás en la luna"

"¡¡OYE!"

"Es mejor que continuemos practicando, o mejor dicho, hay que comenzar a practicar"- corrigió Mich-

"¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?"

"Primero coloca tus manos sobre las teclas, tócalas levemente, poco a poco entenderás el sonido"

Sora situó sus dedos sobre las teclas y lo único que pudo obtener fue un sonido fuerte y disparejo.

"Hazlo más suavemente"-El chico rubio-rizado colocó sus manos sobre las de sora y comenzó a tocar una melodía, sencilla pero muy profunda-.

"¿Qué te parece?"-cuestionó Mich a la joven, con sus manos todavía sobre las de la misma-.

"Estuvo muy linda"-Respondió Sora bastante roja-.

"¡CHICOS, hay mucha gente en el super…lamento la tardanza, todo por ese joven, me refiero a tu amigo, ¿Max? O ¿Matt,¡En fin, estaba firmando autógrafos, parecía que todas las chicas de Odaiba estaban ahí reunidas,¡si que es popular!"- comentó la Sra. Takenouchi mientras entraba a la salita-

Sora separó al instante sus manos de las de Michael.

"Será…será mejor que vaya a preparar las galletas"- La madre de Sora colocó unas flores en un recipiente de cristal (n.a sigue siendo fanática n-n) y se retiró a la cocina-.

"Es mejor que prosigamos"-dijo Michael bastante apenado-.

………………………………………………………………………………………...

"¡¡¡¡NO LO PUEDO CREEERRRR,"-Todo el edificio retumba debido al grito de Tachikawa-.

"¿Porqué nadie me contesta?-Refunfuño Mimi, marcando una y otra vez los números de los digidestinados sin respuesta alguna-.

"Es inútil, pero intentare una vez más"

"¿Holaaaa, buenas tardes ¿se encuentra Sora?-habla Mimi"

"¿Mimi? Hace mucho tiempo que no hablabas, Sora está ocupada, ¿Por qué no le llamas más tarde?"

"OK, sra. Takenouchi, llamare luego"

"Una vez más"

"¿Bueno,¿se encuentra Kari?

"No, salió con Davis"-contesta apresuradamente la Sra. Kamiya

"¿Cómo en cuanto tiempo regresa?

"Como en tres horas,¿quieres que le diga que te llame?"

"Yo le llamo después"

"Hasta luego"

"Bye"

"¿Ahora que hago?"-La chica toma su celular del tocador, el cual estaba adornado de peluche y bastante tela suave (n.a como el de legalmente rubia) y prosiguió con el marcado sin éxito-.

"Ni siquiera Michelito está aquí para consolarme"

FIUUUUU FIUUUUUUUUU

(n.a ese sonido es de celular, como cuando un chavo le chifla a alguien, no se si lo habrán oído)

"¡POR FIN, hasta que alguien recuerda que existo"

-Mimi cogió inmediatamente el celular-"Hai, ¿Quién habla?"

"¿MIMI, ¡¡¡HOLA! CUANTO TIEMPO SIN VERNOS"

"¿Miyako, Hola me alegra tanto oírte, pero ósea "pots", tampoco es para que

me grites por el cel"

"Lo siento, jijiijijiji, hace tanto tiempo que no hablaba contigo Mimi"-decía Miyako con ojitos llorosos del otro lado del teléfono-.

"Don´t worry, dime ¿Dónde has estado, te he llamado todo el día y tu sin contestarme"

"Fui con mi hermana al centro de computo, pero olvide algunas cosas y decidí regresar, luego vi registrada tu llamada en mi celular y opté por llamarte"- excusó Miya-"¿Por qué no vienes conmigo, tienen unas palms incre; deberías venir"

"¡HELLOOO Miya, como Mimi Tachikawa experta en moda va estar mirando unas computadoras aburridas, claro que sin ofenderte amiga"

"Como quieras, si te quieres quedar en tu casa toda la tarde………."-dijo Miyako divertidamente.

"¡OK, OK, iré pero enserio ¡QUE DIFICÍL ES SER YO!"

"Perfecto, ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos en la calle Tomoeda, el centro de computo queda a una cuadra de ahí"

"OK, voy para haya, bye"

"Bye, respondió Miya-¡Vaya que estoy feliz, podré ir de compras con Mimi!

………………………………………………………………………………………….

2 horas después…………….

"Y con esta última nota terminamos por hoy"-el chico rubio-rizado comenzó a guardar sus cuadernillos con las anotaciones de la clase-"Esto te servirá demasiado"-extendió unas hojitas a la pelirroja-"puedes ir practicando estás melodías, son muy sencillas"

"Practicaré todo lo que pueda"-aseguró Takenouchi.

"¿Qué te pareció la clase de hoy?"-cuestionó Mich a la joven mientras comía una galleta sabor pistache con almendras, proveniente de un platito de porcelana, decorado con aves, muy parecidas a Biyomon-.

"Me gustó bastante, ¿sabes, al principio creí que iba a resultar muy tedioso, incluso pensé que me daría clases un señor anciano, pero me alegra haberme equivocado"-opino Sora mientras cogía otra galleta-.

"¿Eso significa que te parezco atractivo?"-preguntó Michael seductoramente a Sora-.(n.a Otro Matt en potencia)

"Eres muy simpático"

"¿Sólo eso?"-El rubio rizado se acerco nuevamente a Sora.

"Bueno, yo, no sé, para mí la cualidad más importante en las personas es su forma de ser "- otra vez se alejó de él-.

"Tomaré eso muy en cuenta..es mejor que me vaya, ya se oscureció y deben estarme esperando, GRACIAS POR LAS GALLETAS SRA. TAKENOUCHI ESTUVIERON ESQUISITAS,-Hablo fuertemente el joven para ser escuchado.

"De nada Michael, que bueno que te gustaron"-La Sra. Takenouchi se acercó de la cocina a la salita con un trapo de limpiar en las manos-"Sora ¿Por qué no a compañas a Michael a la puerta?"

"Por supuesto"- la pelirroja abrió la puerta-"Gracias por haber venido"

"No hay de que, de haber sabido que tu eras mi aprendiz, hubiera llegado unos años antes a Japón "-El joven sonrió-"Mañana tengo que darle clases de violín a un niño, así que te veré dentro de 2 días, es una lastima"

"Adiós Sensei…"

"¿Sensei?"

"Significa maestro es Japonés, si no te agrada que te diga así esta bien"

"Si me agrada, todo lo que tu me digas me gusta, adiós linda Sora"-Michael se acercó para darle un cálido beso en la mejilla-"Nos vemos pronto"-y lentamente su sombra fue desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

Sora se quedó quieta un momento, después sintió un ligero escalofrío debido al aire frío que se colaba por su puerta; entró a la cocina para dejar el plato de galletas, (n.a vacío por supuesto, y k tragones), después se encaminó a su habitación.

"No creí que olvidarás a Taichi tan rápido"

"No lo he olvidado"

"Si tu lo dices hija mía"-la madre de Sora desistió, no deseaba comenzar una discusión-.

"Buenas noches"

"¿No piensas cenar?"

"No tengo hambre"

La joven se dirigió a su cuarto, se vistió con una bata de tirantes color lila con flores bordadas en ella, cepillo su cabello, finalmente se acostó en su cama y se cubrió con las cobijas.

"¿De verdad estaré olvidando a Tai?...no, no es posible, lo quiero tanto…es decir, Michael es muy atractivo, le gusta el arte como a mí y todo pero Taichi es puro corazón, se deja llevar por sus impulsos"-Sora tomó un cuadro donde se encontraba una fotografía de Tai abrazándola-"Taichi"-pronunció finalmente después de quedarse dormida con el cuadro en sus brazos-.

Al amanecer

SORA…..SORA

La pelirroja abrió lentamente para encontrarse son la figura de su madre.

"Mimi te habla por teléfono"-ofreció el teléfono inalámbrico a Sora-"Dice que es urgente".

"Gracias"-Sora bostezó y tomó el teléfono. "¿Mimi?"

"Sora, me urge hablar contigo, es muy importante, ya no se que hacer"-La chica de la moda hablaba rápida y desesperadamente- ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos en la cafetería de la Sra. Yamaki?

"¿A qué hora?"- preguntó la chica todavía adormilada-.

"A la 1, pero no te tardes ¿deacuerdo?"

"Estaré ahí"

"Thanks friend, ¡See you later!"

"Nos vemos" –sonrió una Sora poco más despierta-Me voy a bañar- indicó a su madre.

-Entró a la ducha y comenzó a ponerse shampoo-" ¿Qué es lo que querrá Mimi, parecía alterada, aunque pensándolo bien, siempre está así, pero se escuchaba más de lo normal"-salió del baño para dirigirse a su habitación nuevamente-"Parece que hoy hace calor, usaré algo fresco"-eligió un short corto de mezclilla, (n.. De esos que parecen que están rotos),unos tenis blancos con líneas rojas, una camisa roja que le llegaba arriba del ombligo, sin tirantes, y finalmente se hizo una coleta dejando algo de fleco en su frente-"listo,mmmm, solo me falta un poco de brillo"-utilizó uno transparente, ya que no necesitaba uno de color a causa de sus labios rojizos-"PERO SI SON LAS DOCE"- guardo su celular, una gorra, y su monedero de Biyomon en su bolso e inmediatamente se dirigió a la sala-."MAMÁ VOY A SALIR CON MIMI, DESAYUNARÉ EN LA CAFETERÍA DE LA SRA. YAMAKI"

"DEACUERDO, PERO TIENES VISITAS"-Alzó la voz la madre de Sora, que se encontraba en la cocina-.

"¿PERO QUIEN PUED…..?"-En el sillón descubrió a su visitante; ese cabello sedosamente rubio, ligeramente largo comparado con el corte tradicional de cualquier muchacho, el cuerpo fornido, sonrisa sencilla (n..veneno que enloquece a cualquiera), y finalmente esos ojos azules, definitivamente un ser humano inconfundible-.

"Matt…Hola, ¿qué te trae por aquí?"-saludó amablemente la pelirroja después de salir de su pequeño "percance"-

"Sora, cuanto tiempo sin vernos…"- Yamato examinó a su amiga de pies a cabeza, ruborizándose levemente-"Quiero pedirte un favor"

"Dime…"

"El aniversario de TK y Kari esta cerca, así que mi hermano me pidió que le consiguiera un regalo muy especial para Hikari, y lo primero que me vino a la mente fuiste tu…"-Yamato se quedo callado al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, se agacho para que no se notará el rubor en sus mejillas, pero reaccionó demasiado tarde, provocando un leve sonrojo en la pelirroja"

"Lo..lo que quise decir es que tu sabes elaborar muy bien arreglos florales y podrías hacer uno para TK, digo, para que se lo de a Kari"-tartamudeo el rubio-además tu eres su amiga, debes saber más fácilmente que es lo que le gustaría que le regalarán".

"Si, se que le encantaría a Kari ¿para cuando lo quieren?"-respondió Sora evitando la mirada del rubio-"¿eso es todo? porque ya me tengo que ir-…

"Es todo, si quieres yo puedo llevarte a donde quieras, traje mi moto…"

"Iré caminando, no me molesta hacer un poco de ejercicio por la mañana"

"¿Vas a visitar a Tai?"- Preguntó secamente Yamato.

"Tai se fue hace 2 días a Brasil, le ofrecieron una beca y no volverá en 6 meses, pensé que lo sabías, eres su mejor amigo"

"Yo no lo sabía, hace tiempo que perdimos contacto"

"Bien, es mejor que me vaya, se me hace tarde"- La joven agarró su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta-"ADIÓS MAMÁ"-

"HASTA LUEGO SRA. TAKENOUCHI"-Inmediatamente Yamato salió detrás de Sora.

Ya afuera del edificio……

"Hasta luego Matt"- se despidió la pelirroja del rubio-.

"Espera, ¿enserio no quieres que te lleve, no hay problema si el lugar queda lejos"

"Esta algo cerca, pero puedo tomar el autobús"

"Vamos Sora, deja que te lleve, usarás mi casco"-Yamato le ofreció el casco a la joven-.

"Esta… bien"-contestó Sora sin ninguna otra opción.(n.. Quien fuera ella no?)

Yamato subió a la moto, extremadamente lujosa, (muy tentadora para cualquiera), enseguida Sora lo hizo también, después de ponerse el casco de seguridad.

"Sujétate bien"- indicó el rubio a la pelirroja arrancando la moto-"¿A dónde vamos a ir?"

"A la cafetería de la Sra. Yamaki…..¿Matt?"

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Podrías…¿podrías manejar un poco despacio por favor?"

"¿Con que eso era verdad?"- El rubio dirigió una mirada a la pelirroja, fácilmente se dio cuenta que tenía miedo-"¿Nunca te has subido a una moto?

"No"- respondió la joven bastante apenada.

"Descuida, manejare despacio, confía en mí"- sonrió a la pelirroja, esta se puso roja como tomate, pero gracias al casco el evento paso por desapercibido-.

Sora estaba completamente abrazada a la espalda de Yamato, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo pegado al suyo-"Es por aquí"-Susurró la pelirroja al oído de Yamato para que pudiera oírla sin dificultad, a causa del sonido del aire que golpeaba a la motocicleta.

Enseguida Yamato perdió el control de la moto, que comenzó a tambalearse, Sora se sujeto más fuerte a él, segundos después el rubio recuperó nuevamente el control del vehículo.

"Llegamos"- manifestó el joven con el cabello totalmente revuelto-"Discúlpame por lo del tambaleó, no sé que me pasó…"-Yamato bajo de la moto, después ayudo a Sora a bajarse sujetándola suavemente de la cintura-"¿Te encuentras bien?"-La pelirroja se quitó el casco descuidadamente ocasionando que su coleta se deshiciera, dejando caer su dócil cabello sobre sus hombros-"Estoy bien"-Yamato quedo hipnotizado-"Me alegro"-continuó aún con sus manos en la cintura de Sora.

Durante unos minutos se quedaron perdidos en sus miradas, pero no duraría mucho tiempo.

"Debo irme, gracias por traerme"

"Oh, si"-Yamato se ruborizo nuevamente, quitando instantáneamente sus manos de Sora.

"Por cierto, voy a dar un concierto dentro de 3 días ¿te gustaría ir?"

"Creo que tengo clases de piano, auque no estoy muy segura"

"Lleva a tu maestro, aunque generalmente no hay adultos mayores en mis conciertos, pero no creo que lo saquen"-dijo Yama bastante divertido.

"Si lo conocieras"- repitió Sora en la mente-"Lo pensaré, hasta luego Matt"

"Adiós Sora",-Yamato se acercó para darle un beso en la "mejilla" a Sora, y esta hizo lo mismo, pero sus cálculos matemáticos tenían algunas fallas, provocando un (medio beso) en la boca, Sora se separó velozmente de Yamato, completamente roja, el chico también se encontraba en las mismas condiciones.

"Discúlpame, adiós"- Sora salió corriendo en dirección a la cafetería.

-Yamato se subió a la moto e inmediatamente arrancó-"PERO QUE DIABLOS ME ESTA PASANDO"-se dijo a si mismo-"PRIMERO TARTAMUDEO COMO IDIOTA, LUEGO CASI PIERDO TOTALMENTE EL CONTROL DE MI MOTOCICLETA, Y DESPUÉS…….CASI LA BESO……"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"¡SORA POR AQUÍ!"-Mimi hizo señales para que su amiga la encuentre en una de las mesas-.

"Hola Mimi cuánto tiempo sin vernos"-Abrazó a su amiga, luego se sentó enfrente de ella-.

"Dime quien era ese chico tan guapo, CONFIESA"-Mimi cuestionó a la pelirroja llena de curiosidad.

"Era Yamato"

"¿ES TU NOVIO?"

"No, no lo es, ¿De qué querías hablar?"-La pelirroja cambió inmediatamente la conversación…

"Es acerca de mi novio………Michael"

Continuará……………….

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, me esforcé mucho para lograrlo, pronto habrá más sorato, pero también habrá otras parejas importantes en el fic, si lo leen dejen su comentario please!

ATTE:

IN02


	3. Errores del pasado

Hola a todos!

Los derechos de autor pertenecen a los creadores de digimon

**Naoko Tsukino:**Gracias por seguirme dejando review, el sorato ira aumentando cada vez más, en un futuro en fic se va a centralizar totalmente en esa pareja n-n.

**Alexeigirl:**Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo! Viene eso y mucho más, incluso va a haber una pelea entre Yama y Mich, haber quien gana (como nos encanta hacer sufrir a los personajes XDD).

**Chikage-SP:**En lo de Yama tienes razón, solo que es el niño típico popular…pero Sorita puede cambiarlo todo nop? Pienso poner un poco de taiora, pero como siempre la pareja central es el sorato.

**Ariel: **Pk tan serio amiguis, jeje, al menos te decidiste a leer mi fic, thankss!..Y ya no te hagas el desconocido.

**Atori-chan:**Hola! X lo del review no hay problema, en cambio te agradezco mucho que te hayas animado a escribírmelo, los próximos caps. voy a poner más sorato que nada, es una promesa, la pareja de sora y Michael es nueva, y no creo k le agrade a muchos pk en ningún momento de la serie aparecen juntos siquiera, a mí me agrado la idea, como dice Alexe es para darle celitos a Matt… VIVA EL SORATO!

**CAPITULO TRES **

"**ERRORES DEL PASADO"**

"Es acerca de mi novio………Michael"

"¿Michael es tu novio?"

"Desde hace 3 años, supongo que debes recordarlo, hace mucho tiempo que hemos estado juntos; cuando tenía 15 se me declaro, sin pensarlo dos veces le respondí que sí, todo iba bien hasta que comenzó con lo de ser un artista, desde ahí no se que fue lo que le sucedió. Me pidió que me mudara a vivir con él y yo con tal de alejarme de mis padres acepte, después nos venimos a Japón para que cumpliera con los requisitos que le pedían en el centro artístico, me emocione demasiado¡por fin podría verlos después de 4 años!...grave error- Mimi mostró una careta que la pelirroja nunca antes había conocido-.

"¿Desean algo para comer?"- Una mesera se acercó a la mesa de las chicas cortando con imprudencia la conversación-.

"Un helado de vainilla por favor"- pidió Sora.

"Yo una malteada de chocolate"- Mimi dirigió una mirada asesina a la mesera.

"Enseguida las atiendo"-La mesera se marcho ante la reacción de la pelirosada.

"¿Porqué fue un error?- La pelirroja continuó la conversación aún perpleja por el comportamiento de Tachikawa.

"Ayer por la noche Michael regresó tarde, muy alegre, apenas y si recordó que yo estaba con él, llegue a la conclusión de que le gusta otra…"

Sora se sentía de lo peor, tenía que tomar una desición rápida, confesarle lo que pasaba entre ella y Michael, o ocultarle totalmente todo y consolarla, haciéndole creer que no había "otra", aunque sin duda alguna la primera idea era mejor, decirle la verdad no aseguraba su amistad, por suerte Mimi prosiguió con la platica.

"Eso sería lo mejor, que le guste otra"

La pelirroja quedó totalmente impactada, una traición nunca era menospreciada, mucho menos por Mimi Tachikawa, una chica muy orgullosa, algo fuerte estaba ocurriendo…

"Simplemente me equivoqué, dime Sora¿Qué harías tú, después de vivir creyendo que eres feliz con él amor de tu vida, y de repente darte cuenta en un solo día que todo esta mal, que tus sentimientos son más fuertes por alguien más?"

Una punzada de dolor, escondida hace años, renació en el corazón de la amiga de Tachikawa.

"Todo comenzó ayer…"

FLASHBACK

"Me sorprende que hayas venido Mi-chan, pero no sabes lo feliz que soy"

" A mi también me sorprende, no puedo creer que te haya hecho caso Miya, mira ¿y si mejor nos desviamos un poco al centro comercial?"-Suplicaba una arrepentida Mimi-"Anda Miya, please, no me hagas ir a ese horrible lugar"

"Demasiado tarde¡¡¡LLEGAMOS!"-A Miyako se le iluminaron los ojos, mientras que Tachikawa entraba de mala gana a la plaza del cómputo-.

"¿Por donde empezaré¡Ya sé, vamos hacia las computadoras portátiles, me hace falta una¿tú no quieres una Mimi?"

"UUuuuu"

"Bien, sígueme"- Miyako se fue corriendo a la velocidad de la luz, provocando que Tachikawa le perdiera la pista-.

"¡Miyako espérameee¿Miyako¡no me dejes por favor¿Por qué a mí¿ahora que haré, perdida en una tienda, si es que se le puede llamar así, sin la menor idea de lo que hablan todos, voy a morir "- De pronto, la chica de cabello rosado guardo silencio, al escuchar una voz muy familiar-.

"No tienes porque hablarme de esa manera, retráctate" – A lo lejos se veía discutir un pelirrojo con unos tipos altos y grotescos-.

"¿Retractarnos, JAJAJAJA¿Por quién nos tomas enano, tan solo eres un nerd, podemos hacerte pedacitos si así lo deseamos"- Gritó uno de los jóvenes con voz alta para que todos voltearán a presenciar la paliza que estaban a punto de darle al pelirrojo-.

"Por lo menos no soy un descerebrado como ustedes"- Contestó este, desafiante aunque algo inseguro el mismo-.

"¡Repítelo, para que podamos golpearte más fuerte, quedarás más feo de lo que ya estás, aunque a nadie le va importar, ni a tu mamá, apuesto que tampoco tienes novia, pues claro, como un nerd va a tener novia ¿no es cierto?"- Con voz tonta el joven se rió.

Koushiro se encontraba rojo del cólera, no ganaría la batalla, pero preferiría intentar a quedarse quieto y dejar que lo trataran como a una basura.

"Mi amor, te estaba buscando como loca, me tenías muy preocupada"-Mimi abrazó sorpresivamente a Koushiro, mientras le guiñaba el ojo-.

"¿MIMI¿Pero que haces aquí?"-Preguntó el pelirrojo sin entender el mensaje-.

"Tontito, te dije que iba a comprar unos helados, pero no había, por eso decidí regresar a tus brazos"-Coqueteó Mimi abrazándolo más fuerte-.

"Hola preciosa, una joya como tú no debería andar perdiendo el tiempo con un nerd"-Interrumpió el tipo más alto de los alborotadores-.

Mimi se separó de Izzi, le sonrió; y después se limitó a contestarles

"¿Por qué te quedas callada hermosura¿Le tienes miedo a la verdad?"

"Te recomiendo que te calles, prefiero mil veces a Izzy que a un idiota como tú"- Tachikawa tomó del brazo a Izzy y se marcharon dejando a los maleantes como lo que son.-

"Gracias Mimi, esos tipos siempre me molestan, no se que hubiera ocurrido sin tu intervención"

Tachikawa miró tiernamente a Koushiro- "No dejes que te molesten, impónteles, demuéstrales quien eres, no me gusta verte así, alguien tan inteligente como tú no debe ser tratado de esa manera"

"Tú sabes como son, me tratan como un estúpido, sin embargo, soy incapaz de hacer algo, tal vez sea porque tienen raz.."

"Nunca digas eso, ni lo menciones, eres mejor que ellos; inteligente, buena onda, lindo y tomas en cuenta a los demás, tienes muchos amigos que te quieren, tu personalidad es fantástica; no necesitas verte bien para que los demás se den cuenta de que existes…"-La pelirosada guardo silencio-.

"Es lo que piensas acerca de ti misma ¿verdad?"

"Daría cualquier cosa porque las personas me tomarán en serio, ni siquiera mis amigas lo hacen, incluyendo a mi novio, todos creen que soy una muñequita artificial que solo se interesa por si misma, eso siempre me a lastimado…"-Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer en el rostro de la joven.

"Mimi……"-Koushiro rodeo con sus brazos a la muchacha de una forma protectora y cariñosa-"Tu también eres muy especial, siempre te e admirado, eres tan sincera y alegre, vives en un mundo totalmente distinto al mío y sin importar que pensarán los demás me defendiste; ya no llores más…"

Mimi se secó las lagrimas y abrazo a Koushiro. Los dos consolaban su pesar consigo mismos.

"¡MIMI TE ESTABA BUSCANDO!"-Miyako se encontraba junto a Ken, bastante acaramelados-"HOLA IZZY"-saludaron los digielegidos en unísono-.

"Ahora comprendo porque me abandonaste"-Mimi se dirigió a Miya con algo de picardía-"Pero no te alteres, te perdono"-con este comentario las chicas se rieron a carcajadas dejando a los chicos con cara de "whats"-.

"Ya termine con mis compras, vamos a comer algo¿Qué opinan?"-En ese momento se oyeron los gruñidos de todos, respondiendo a la pregunta de Miya.-"Muy bien¡VAMOS A el mismo entusiasmo de siempre, Miyako salió corriendo con Ken de la mano, dejando atrás a Koushiro con Tachikawa-.

"Miyako es una loca, últimamente actúa sin pensar"

"Concuerdo contigo; no entiendo como dos personas tan opuestas como Miyako y Ken pueden quererse tanto"

"Esa debe ser la razón, como dice el dicho, los polos opuestos se atraen"-Aseguró Tachikawa con aires de sabiduría.

"¿Estás segura de que eres Mimi, probablemente te clonaron…"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso¡IZZYYYYYYY!"

"Solo es una broma, sabes bien que te aprecio…"-Tachikawa asintió aceptando su disculpa. En seguida, cogió de la mano de su compañero-. "Posiblemente esos tipos sigan por aquí, no me gustaría volver a lidiar con ellos, es mejor si me ven contigo…"

Los dos caminaron de la mano hasta la salida, para encontrarse con sus amigos.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

"Aquí están sus malteadas, disfruten"- interrumpió de nuevo la mesera; colocando las bebidas en la mesa-.

"Gracias"- Takenouchi sorbió un poco de la leche sabor vainilla-"¿Y bien¿Qué paso después?"

"Buscamos a Miya y a Ken, ya reunidos fuimos a un restaurante de comida china, conversamos, pero no podía dejar de en lo que paso. Terminamos de cenar y cada quien se fue a su casa."

Con la mirada perdida, Tachikawa comenzó a revolver la malteada con el popote.-"Al final de todo me di cuenta….me di cuenta que me gusta Izzy"

"COFF, COOFF, COFF"-Sora tosió escandalosamente, la malteada se le había atorado, exhalo profundo tratando de hablar pero el aire no se le daba-.

"¿Es raro no?"

"¿ESTAS ENAMORADA DE IZZY?''- Por fin grito la joven dando alivio a sus pulmones-.

"En mi vida, nadie entendió realmente mis sentimientos, mis caprichos, a Izzy solo le basto mirarme para conocer mi corazón. Ya no me importa Michael, lo quiero mucho, de todas formas, estoy conciente de que él también ama a otra persona, se que seguiremos siendo amigos. Por ahora mi misión es conquistar a Izzito…."

"¿Sabes lo que estás a punto de hacer?"

"100 segura, por primera vez tengo la certeza de lo que estoy haciendo; también de las consecuencias, podría perder a Izzy como amigo; él debe saber la verdad, no sé como...por eso necesito de tu ayuda Sora"

"¿Para que son las amigas?".-Las dos muchachas sonrieron-."Idearé un plan para conquistar a Izzy, en cuanto lo tenga te lo digo"

"¡Thank you pretty Sori!...ahora que ya sabes mi historia, dime¿Quién es tu enamorado?"

"Taichi"

"¿Tai, pero si fue Yamato el que te trajo en la moto…"

"Hace unos días Tai se fué a entrenar a Brasil. Yamato me pidió un favor de parte de T.K., quieren que realice un arreglo floral para Kari, acepté y el se ofreció en traerme"

"¿No me estás mintiendo, juró que los vi besarse, si no te conociera, pensaría que engañas a Taichi con Yamato"

"Prometí esperar a Taichi, además, Matt es un caso olvidado…"

"Sorry, no era mi intención recordate eso"

"Me tiene sin cuidado, fuera de su atractivo, Yamato ya no me atrae más, tu sabes bien que lo más importante para mí es el corazón, no la coraza...ya fue"

"No tengo en claro lo que ocurrió, escuché unos rumores¿me cuentas Sori?"

"Me sometí a duras pruebas para olvidar, sinceramente nunca lo conseguí, algunos acontecimientos llegan para quedarse"

FLASHBACK

"¡Vamos Sora!"-Chilló Piyomon animando a su mejor amiga-.

Copos de nieve se asomaban por el cielo…

"¡Hola Sora¿Qué haces aquí?"- Un muchacho de cabello castaño se acercó a la joven con un compañero un tanto similar -.

"¡HUELE DELICIOSO!"-Agumon exclamó olfateando un paquete con envoltorio de regalo, ubicado en las manos de la muchacha-.

"¿Piensas regalárselo a alguien?-Cuestionó curiosamente Taichi a Takenouchi-.

"Es para Matt"- Contestó tímidamente y con un ligero rubor en las mejillas -.

"¿Y por que no vas a dárselo¡Apresúrate, pronto seguirá su concierto, si no yo me lo voy a comer!"- El chico bronceado condujo a su amiga hasta la entrada-.

"..Tai…"-Por fin se decidió a tocar la puerta, dejando a sus amigos afuera-.

"Adelante"

"Hola Matt"

"Sora¡que sorpresa, me alegra que hayas venido a mi concierto¿Qué deseas?"

La joven sintió el deseo de darse la vuelta y marcharse sin explicación alguna, pero esa sensación no se lo permitía, controlándola nuevamente.-"Te..te traje esto"-.Estiró las manos para ofrecerle una deliciosa tarta.-

"Mmmm, que rico, no te hubieras molestado, a los chicos les va a encantar¿A que hora lo repartimos?"- Ishida colocó el pastel en un estante pequeño-.

"Es solo para ti"

El rubio frunció el seño, sin conocer el motivo de tan elaborado obsequio.

"Matt, se que tu y yo solo somos amigos, pero hace tiempo que me pasan cosas contigo, me gustas mucho, cada vez que te miró no puedo evitar la oleada de sentimientos que me invade, cuando cantas, cuando sonríes, Yamato yo…"

"Por favor, yo no, no siento lo mismo Sora, no lo digas, yo no te amo, tu eres mi amiga, solo eso"

Un silencio profundo pero ensordecedor se apoderó de la pelirroja, algo comenzó a romperse dentro de sí, como el cristal más frágil sacudido con dureza, para después ser golpeado contra el piso áspero, sin perdón.

"Tienes razón, soy una insolente, no se como pude sentir, creer, lamento el atrevimiento, es mejor que me vaya…"

"¡Espera!"-Ishida sujetó la mano de Sora-"Siempre vas a ser mi amiga, cuando me necesites estaré ahí, te cuidaré, es una promesa"

"Te lo agradezco, desde ahora amigos por siempre"- (n.. suena a telenovela)-"Es tarde, me voy"-.

"Adiós Sora"

Una chica se escabulló gritando el nombre del rubio,empujando a la pelirroja.

Takenouchi salió lo más rápido posible, con una mano en el pecho, ocasionado, por el dolor interior, y un mar de lágrimas que amenazaba con desbordarse en cualquier instante, alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Taichi, el joven la abrazó fuertemente, ahogando el llanto de su mejor amiga en sus reconfortantes brazos, sosteniéndola para evitar la caída del debilitado cuerpo de la joven, los dos se sentaron en la nieve, consolando la intensidad del desamor….de su primer amor…..

Por otra parte….

"MATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT, MATTTTTTT"-Jun lo abrazó de forma sofocadora-"Te traje unas galletitas, se me quemaron un poco pero son hechas con amor"-Los ojos de la muchacha tomaron forma de corazón. Sin embargo, Yamato no respondió-" ¿Qué tienes¿Quién era esa chica¡No me digas que tu novia!...MATTI NOOOO"

"Es una amiga¿Qué te dije sobre entrar sin permiso?"

"No te enfades, bien ya me voy con el club de fanss, deben estarme esperando, ya te quiero ver cantando Matti¡¡chaitoo!"

Jun salió corriendo sin cerrar la puerta, una fuerte brisa entró en la habitación donde se encontraba Yama, este cerró la puerta y observó que un papelito se desprendió de la envoltura de la tarta; lo recogió del suelo, tenía un color índigo con algunas decoraciones doradas de flores con el particular estilo Takenouchi y un dulce aroma a jazmines, sellado cuidadosamente con un pétalo de rosa, lo abrió lentamente…

"El amor elige sin pensar

Mi amor te eligió a ti

Te amo….

Sora Takenouchi"

Yamato doblo el papel en dos, enseguida lo guardo en la bolsita de su camisa, tomó la guitarra eléctrica, se revolvió el cabello rubio y salió al escenario…

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

"Debió ser muy angustiante, discúlpame por obligarte a que me lo contarás Sorita"

"Ya lo superé, Taichi me ayudó bastante, no se que hubiera hecho sin él, Matt definitivamente no era para mí, ni lo será, hicimos el juramento de ser amigos, y seguirá en pie"

FIUU FIUUUU

"Permíteme un moment"-Tachikawa contestó el celular-"¿Hello¡Hola Mich,ya voy para haya no tardó!"-La pelirosada cerró el teléfono-"Era Michael, creo que llego la hora"

"Mimi sobre lo de Michael la verdad es que él y yo…"

"Descuida, ya se que la persona de la cual esta enamorada Michael eres tu Soris, no te alteres"

"¿Cómo lo supiste?"

"Cuando estaba dormido, fui a darle el besito de buenas noches, y cuando se lo di, susurró tu nombre… ¿qué descuidado no?"

"Perdona por no habértelo dicho antes"

"Yo lo hubiera dudado al igual que tú, pero al final me lo ibas a decir, eres una de mis mejores amigas"

"Mimi"

"I have to go with Michael, see you tomorrow, and ¡call me!"

Las muchachas pagaron las malteadas y cada una se marcho por su lado.

EN EL AUDITORIO TOMOEDA………

"No me gusto la entonada, va de nuez"

"¿De qué diablos hablas, es la tercera vez que repetimos esta parte de la canción, ya me harte…"

"Matt, el concierto es en tres días, no se lo que te esta pasando hoy, te desafinas muy rápidamente al mismo tiempo que pierdes el ritmo de la melodía, no podemos seguir ensayando así"- comentó uno de los integrantes de la banda "The teenage wolves", "Mañana le seguimos"-.

Los muchachos de la banda comenzaron a levantar el equipo de audio, así como la batería y otros instrumentos requeridos en la banda, mientras Yamato solo salía por la puerta a tomar aire fresco, aturdido por tantos ensayos, con gran razón, ya que su próxima presentación iba a ser muy importante; iban a estar varios dueños de las disqueras de Odaiba, la oportunidad perfecta de grabar un disco.

"MATT"-Una joven atractiva y vestida de forma muy atrevida se acercó a Yama-"Las flores que me regalaste estaban preciosas, tienes muy buen gusto¿Por eso eres experto conquistando a todas chicas, dime que me amas Yama…"-La mujer se pego resbalosamente a Yamato (n.. hay que golpearla!)

"Si claro, lo que quieras"-dijo sarcásticamente el rubio-"¿Qué no vez que no estoy de humor, estoy ocupado, mejor vete Nayumi"

"¿Por qué me hablas así, anoche no pensabas lo mismo...me iré si me prometes acompañarme mañana al centro comercial"

"Lo que sea"

"OKK, TE AMO YAMA, ADIOS"- La muchacha le plantó un beso, Yama solo lo esquivo-"Si no quieres beso dime"-Silencio sin respuesta-"Ya se que hoy no estas de humor, hasta mañana Matt"

Inmediatamente Yamato subió a su moto, y encendió la radio.

CASA TAKENOUCHI

"¡YA LLEGUE!"-Como de costumbre la pelirroja colocó sus zapatos en la repisa cambiándolos por unas pantuflas, esta vez de conejito color verde pastel.-"¿Mamá, Mmm, parece que no esta, jeje, podré comer golosinas"-Se dirigió a la cocina, sirvió helado napolitano, luego fue a su cuarto, se acostó en la cama, saboreando su helado, reflexionó-"¿Cómo haré para que Mimi e Izzy se reúnan sin que se vea muy obvio?"-Un foquito ilumina torio salió de la nada-"¡Ya sé, telefonearé a todos, diciéndoles que nos vemos en el centro comercial mañana, así los dos podrán verse y Mimi le dirá todo lo que siente¡Qué lista!"-Takenouchi encendió el estéreo para poder relajarse. Una canción nueva era anunciada por el locutor, la pelirroja le subió al aparato-.

_Nunca pensé que encontraría _

_Alguien distinto como vos_

_Si fue difícil el encuentro_

_Conocerte, conocerte fue un error._

_En tantas cosas yo te odio_

_Que me hace mal estar con vos_

_Quisiera tenerte muy lejos_

_Olvidarme, olvidarme de quien sos._

_Odio de vos tu sonrisa ganadora_

_Esos ojos azul cielo y tu forma de mirar_

_Odio de vos como se mueve tu boca _

_Lo que siento si me rozas_

_Lo que dices al hablar_

_Odio de vos que no te odio_

_Ni un poquito_

_Que me gustas y que ya no puedo más_

_Porque creo que te amo _

_Más que a nadie_

_Mas que a todo_

_Yo te amo, yo te amo_

_No te odio_

Yamato disminuyó la velocidad de la motocicleta, al escuchar la canción, le subió el volumen a la mini-radio que traía…

_Me pasan tantas cosas juntas_

_Que se me parte la razón_

_En mi cabeza yo te odio_

_Y mi corazón, mi corazón está con vos._

_Será el comienzo de una historia_

_Será tal vez un gran amor_

_Es tan intenso lo que siento_

_Es tan grande, es tan grande esta pasión_

Las palabras pronunciadas hace tiempo hacían eco en su cabeza……….

"El amor elige sin pensar

Mi amor te eligió a ti

Te amo….

Sora Takenouchi"

_Odio de vos _

_Esos ojos de princesa_

_Esa risa que es tan fresca _

_Tu carita de muñeca_

_Odio de vos _

_Tus colores estridentes_

_Y tus tules y tus flores _

_Tan hermosa y diferente_

"¿Por qué lo hice?"

_Odio de vos que no te odio_

_Ni un poquito_

_Que me gustas y que ya no puedo más_

_Porque creo que te amo _

_Más que a nadie_

_Mas que a todo_

_Yo te amo, yo te amo_

_No te odio_

"Posiblemente Mimi tenga razón, aún hay algo…tengo que olvidar"- Sora dijo es un suspiró cerrando los ojos-.

CONTINUARÁ……………….

Al fin subí el capitulo tres!

No había podido antes por la escuela, sorry! Pero intentaré actualizarlo cuando pueda.

El capitulo no se si les guste, apenas viene lo bueno, este fue como un recuento de lo que paso antes, lo hice como en la serie original de digimon 02, prometo que el próximo cap. tendrá más acción.

Si tiene algunas faltas de ortografía o algunas palabras repetidas mil disculpas, normalmente lo reviso al final pero ya no me alcanza el tiempo.

ACLARACIÓN: En el segundo Flash back Sora relata lo ocurrido a Mimi, pero lo de la llegada de Jun y el papelito no lo sabía, solo es parte del flash back, x si las dudas.

La canción es de Floricienta y pertenece a la misma y a Cris Morena, (o sea k no es mía), me encanta y opté por agregarla.

Dejen sus reviews x fa!

Atte:

**In 02**


End file.
